


Caught

by samanthainnit



Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: Corbyn Besson - Freeform, Daniel Seavey - Freeform, F/M, Jack Avery - Freeform, Jonah Marais - Freeform, Zach Herron - Freeform, why dont we
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthainnit/pseuds/samanthainnit
Summary: Daniel and you keep your relationship private from everyone until Jonah puts the puzzle together.
Relationships: Daniel Seavey/Reader, Daniel Seavey/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Caught

Daniel and you grew up together. Your moms were best friends in high school, and even went to the same college. They stayed in the same town, moving in next door to each other. They we’re estatic when they found out they were pregnant around the same time. Daniel was older by two weeks- which he loved to hold above your head.

When Daniel asked you out, you weren’t shocked. Your parents had always teased both of you about how close you were. It was only a matter of time. You started dating when you were seventeen, and were able to keep it on the down low. You’d visit anytime you could as his best friend, staying in the boys’ guest room. He got nervous when anyone would bring up dating.

During interviews he’d fidget and say he was single a hundred times. People noticed, but usually wrote it off as Daniel just wanted a girlfriend. Fans shipped you together, but the two of you thought nothing of it. After all, they shipped him with Corbyn and that relionship is nothing but platonic. After a month or so, you were due for another visit before they went on tour. You had another reason for going though.

It was Daniel and your’s third anniversary. You wanted to celebrate three years with Daniel, not over the phone. Daniel wanted to tell the boys this time when you came to visit, but you both knew that one of them would slip up in an interview and tell the whole world you were dating. You planned for Daniel to pick you up from the airport, you’d grab lunch, then head to the house. You were staying a week.

“(Y/n)!” Daniel shouted as he ran towards me. He had been waiting outside his car in the parking garage. “Dani!” You dropped your bags as you met halfway, jumping into his arms and wrapping your legs around his waist. “I missed you.” He murmured as you nuzzles your face into his neck. “I missed you, too.” You whispered. You sat there for a minute before Daniel set you on your feet. He helped you put your bags in the car, then you hopped in the front with him.

He quickly pulled you into a passionate kiss, one you’d share anytime you saw each other after a long time or before you’d leave each other again. His hand cupped your cheek as he kissed you. Minutes later, the both of you pulled away, panting slightly. “Really did miss you.” Daniel grinned as he turned to the front, pulling out of the parking space. He took hold of your hand, placing it on the console.

“My mom has been bugging the shit out of me since you planned to fly out again.” Daniel said, turning down the radio. “About what?” You asked him as he drove down the highway. “Us. I swear, every day I get a call or text about having kids or when we’re getting engaged.” He replied. You shrugged your shoulders. “My mom does it to, but don’t you think we’ll have that one day? Maybe like a son and two daughters. We could have a golden retriever!” You rambled.

He glanced over at you, the brightest smile on his face. “I do. Just not right now. I want to be able to at least drink at our wedding.” He joked. “Agreed.” “Names?” Daniel questioned. “Names for what?” You inquired, sitting up straighter in your seat. “For our kids. I like Cole and Oliver.” He has thought about it as much as you had, if not more. “I like it. What about Parker for the girl?” You suggested as he parked in an Arby’s parking lot. He shook his head, turning off the car. “Love it.”

image  
You’d been in LA for five days. You were leaving soon, and Daniel wasn’t too happy. Tonight, Daniel and you were going out for your anniversary. Throughout the week, you’d get a text from Daniel around 1am. Usually, all of the boys were asleep by then. You’d sneak into his room to have a little fun, then head back to the guest room at 7am. None of the boys got up until eight. That gave Daniel and you both enough time to clean up any mess you made before heading downstairs.

You slowly padded towards the guest room that was down the hall. You ran your hands through your frazzled hair, trying to tame it the best you could. On your way, you bumped into something. You looked up, your eyes meeting Jonahs’. “Morning.” He groggily murmured, giving you a weird look. “What’re you doing?” He asked.

“Uh. Had to use the bathroom really quick. I’ll be down in a bit.” You answered. “The bathroom is next to your room. It’s not even on this end of the hall.” Jonah replied. “Welp. See you in a bit!” You quickly ran to the guest room, closing the door shut. You grabbed your phone, texting Daniel that you ran into Jonah. You changed into a graphic tee and a pair of leggings before heading downstairs, Daniel a few steps behind. “We’re busted.” He muttered, running a hand over his face.

“Maybe not… but probably.” You said, walking into the kitchen. Jonah leaned against the countertop, a smirk playing on his lips. “So… (Y/n).” Jonah started to say as you swollowed the lump in your throat. “Hi, Jo.” You smiled, acting like nothing had happened. Daniel and you stopped in your tracks. “We all know that she doesn’t sleep in the extra bedroom.” Jonah addressed. “She does. What are you talking about?” Daniel laughed out, trying to act as calm and collected as he could.

You stepped on his foot, causing him to yelp at. “What was th-“ “Shut up.” “How long has this been going on?” Jonah asked, pointing between Daniel and you. “Three years, today. Come on, Jonah. Don’t tell the other guys. We want to keep this on the down low.” You pleaded. “And I’m trying to subtly avoid it! You know, that conversation about how I’ve been sleeping with my bestfriend for three years and how I did it while you were asleep in the next room. Plus, all those times when she visited and we did it in the ki-“ Daniel rambled.

“Babe! Shut the fuck up.” You exclaimed, putting your hand over his mouth. Jonah pushes himself off the counter, giving you a weird and disgusted look. “Come on, guys. Control yourselves enough to at least get up the stairs.” Jonah told you. You dropped your hand from his mouth. “What was that for?” “You ramble when your nervous and I didn’t need our entire sex life exposed to everyone.” You said as though he should’ve known the answer- which he should’ve. “Like come on, dude. I don’t need to know the details.” Jonah added.

“Sorry, man. Just… don’t tell the others, please. We will when the time is right, but we don’t need one of them accidentally telling the world in an interview.” Daniel said. “Plus, we know Zach. He has the loosest lips… besides Daniel. I’m surprised he was able to keep it a secret this long.” You laughed. “Hey! I like to think I kept it a secret pretty well.” Daniel argued. “Keep what a secret?” You heard a blond-headed boy asked from behind you. “Fuck.”


End file.
